


Descendants

by beautique



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Descendants - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gods, Greek gods, Karl Jacobs-centric, M/M, Magic, Parents, Protective Karl Jacobs, Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Protectiveness, Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo and karl friendship, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), They all need a hug, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Toby Smith | Tubbo Loves Bees, TommyInnit Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautique/pseuds/beautique
Summary: "-Oh, me? I'm Karl- Uhm, descendant of Karl Jacobs?" The brunette said hesitantly, the others collectively glanced at him but most of them shrugged it off.In which the Minecraft YouTubers are Gods, and once they grow old, each one gets a teenager that is a descendant of them. An unsuspecting Karl Jacobs accidentally time travels to the future, and meets the descendants.But when Karl realizes he can't get back, the boy must travel to 'the end' to find the past Gods. The only catch is that he may have accidentally gotten the descendants involved, now they know everything about the system...---DISCLAIMER: The main MCYTs will not be the main focus of this story, the MCYTs descendants are. The youtubers will also be in this obviously though.Heres the bit thats hard to get your head round;Lets say one of the tags was 'Ranboo needs a hug' - I mean [REDACTED] needs a hug. (Ranboos descendant!) :)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Karl Jacobs & Ranboo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	1. This side of paradise

Karl tapped his watch in a certain pattern, the small device vibrated in return. He craned his neck up to look at his friends, they all stared back at him with sad faces. Parting with them was never easy, but he did what he had to do. If he didn't, the small boy would begin to cease to exist. One rule in the time travel community is that you must not stay in the future or the past for too long, as Karl didn't exist back them he could only use his power for a certain extent.

The device let out an exaggerated beep, signaling he only had 20 seconds before the damage was irreversible. Karl sighed, turning back to his friends. James extended his arms and pulled the smaller into them, who quickly returned the gesture. "I'll miss you all, I will come back another time - We will just have to get to know each other again." He chuckled softly, the watch now screaming at him that he had 5 seconds.

"Karl, before you go-" James faltered urgently, "Karl- I- I think I love you!" He pleaded, grabbing the wrist of the other. The others all gasped, including Karl. 

4 seconds . . .

"James."

3 seconds . . .

"I'll see you, in the future.."

2 seconds . . .

"Karl.. why can't you stay?!"

1 second . . .

"Let go Sap- James."

In fact, the boy didn't let go. James tightened his grip on the boys wrist, grimacing as the other whimpered out in pain. "Sa- JAMES! You- you don't understand, it's too late!" Karl cried out, stumbling over his words as he tried to wriggle out of the others grip.

Suddenly, a hand swung round in front of James and knocked him back - the other releasing their grip slightly. Standing proud was Lyaria, her blue mask was hanging out of her other hand. "Karl, go. He'll understand, don't worry." She assured him, offering a small smile as she dragged James. The butler moved in front of the pair, protecting Karl from James' grasp. He knew the boy only meant well, he was sure of it as Karl knew his descendant, Sapnap. It was funny to think everyone here were his close friends, this would be an interesting story to tell to the others once he was home. After all, they were waiting for him in his room at the moment. 

They were waiting for him..

The watch! Karl's eyes shot open, realizing he was late. "Thanks, Ranboo-" He stopped himself quickly, the other just smiled and nodded at him.

"It's been lovely, but I'm running late - and I'm not sure I want to cease to exist yet." He joked, finally pressing the button. The travels between parallel universes was always very unsettling, the boy finding himself dizzy and sick after his journey. The walls around him swirled, becoming less and less object-like and more non-existent.

As everything came to a still, Karl recognized his surroundings as his own room, his friends soon coming into review. He immediately fell limp, falling to the floor. Sapnap, Ranboo and Dream were soon to rush over and pick him up, George, Niki and Quackity hanging back a bit.

They were cautious, the portal to the other universe was still open. That was never normal, they would automatically shut as soon as Karl got back.

"Honey, I'm home!" The small, now limp boy chuckled softly. "You'll never believe what happened." He rasped, still sitting on the floor with his head in Sapnap's lap as he played with his hair.

"So, Sap's descendant from like 100 years ago - his name was James - he like, fell in love with me and decided to tell me as I was leaving! Then Lyaria who was the descendant of Niki like sucker-punched him in the face and the Butler- Who was the descendant of Ranboo like protected me because James wasn't letting me leave. ANDDD you guys know what happens when I don't leave-" Karl rambled, Niki and Ranboo laughed at the story whilst Sapnap just smiled.

"-Karl." Dream murmured, his voice raising octaves as he went pale. "Karl, you were late-" 

"-Oh, by a couple seconds, that won't hurt!" He chirped, leaning into Sapnap's touch.

"Karl, you-" George started, "You were 4 minutes late-" 

Karl shot up, turning to face the portal that was slowly getting bigger. All of the friends peered into the portal, except for Karl who automatically began to type on his watch. The brunette muttered things under his breath, which was growing more unstable by the moment. Dream grabbed Niki by the shoulders and dragged her backwards, earning a yelp from the younger. 

Quackity quickly reached forwards to guide Ranboo back towards the door of the room. The youngest's enderman instincts had kicked in, he couldn't break his gaze from the peculiar portal. "Ran, snap out of it!" Dream urged softly, also placing a hand on Ranboo's shoulder.

The two men managed to pull Ranboo from the portal, with physical protests from the boy. Karl was drained, his body was shaking as he searched it for something.

To the average eye, Karl would be going insane at this point - scanning his skin frantically while there was an uncontrolled portal behind him, but his friends were all taught about the dangers of time travel. Staying for too long would equal you to cease to exist, the first sign of that was your skin fading in patches, until there was nothing left of you.

There it was, the doomed patch of skin that was simply irreversible. Everyone in the room physically recoiled at the sight of the skin, it was placed under neath the device that could control Karl's portals. That was why the portal didn't close, he has no more control under it.

"I- I.. I'm sorry.." Karl said, it came out as nothing more than a whisper. Sapnap pulled the boy into his lap more, wrapping his arms around the smaller's torso to ground him. "You're okay, I'm here baby." Sap whispered into his ear. Karl fell limp in his arms, the hand with the watch on it slammed onto the floor. It vibrated at the movement, and began to emit buzzing noises.

"He's travelling." Sapnap said confidently, but the underlying tone in his voice said differently.

"Can we stop it?" Dream inquired, shuffling forwards and backwards on his feet.

"No, but I have an idea." He muttered, "Everyone get something small that could help Karl remember you, we don't know if his memory is going to be great in the next universe he travels to. If he has these, he'll remember he needs to come back - and he'll tap his watch and come home." 

Ranboo handed him a small pin he kept on his blazer, it was a black and white crown with green and red jewels that symbolized his eyes. Sapnap pinned it to Karl's jacket.

Dream took off one of his gloves, it had the words 'dream smp' sewn into it and a smiley face on the palm. They were finger less and had black material acting as the glove. Sapnap put it on his hand that was fading.

George handed over his silver ring that had the letters '404' engraved into the front. Sapnap slipped it onto Karl's ring finger.

Niki took out one of her butterfly clips she always wore in her hair, it was white and had pink freckles on it. Sapnap quickly placed it in his hair, warily noting how Karl would be transported any second.

Quackity gave the boy his necklace, it was silver and had a duck charm on it. Sapnap smiled at the charm before linking it around the unconscious boy's neck.

Sapnap went last, quickly unbuckling his bracelet. It was silver again, and it had various charms on it. One was a bandanna, another was a small fire and another was a heart with a swirl on it. Karl had gifted it to him, and now he hoped it would work.

As Sapnap finished attaching the last trinket, Karl disappeared with a POOF! and left behind cyan and purple particles that slowly faded in the air. All they could do was hope Karl would be back soon. 

\---

Karl ached, he felt like there was a fire through out his right arm. It was blazing, the fire licking at his skin as it burnt more and more. Usually fires would burn out, but this feeling was not about to just disappear. The boy groaned, turning onto his side to try and limit the pain. His eyes were practically glued shut, he would like to open them and be greeted by his lover and other friends, but something was telling him that he wasn't going to be just met with that. The vibe of the place he laid felt off, and the air was breezing more than it would in his room.

A person shuffled around next to him, he immediately decided who it was. "Sap? Why do I feel like trash?" He groaned out, muffling his speech in the mattress he laid on.

"Uhm, not 'Sap', but you feel like trash because I found you outside in the courtyard, dude." A feminine voice replied, which caught him off guard. Karl sat up instantly, peeling his eyes open to look at the person before him.

They held their hand out. "Nice to meet ya finally, names Aurora - you can call me Rory though.." They trailed off, eyes darting around the room. "Oh! I'm descendant of Ranboo, might have heard of him, kind of popular around these parts." They boasted proudly.

Descendant of Ranboo? As in, the 17 year old Ranboo?! "What year is it, Aurora?" He asked carefully.

"Oh! It is.... 2050, why?" They replied chirpily, practically jumping on the spot.

"Well? What is your name, stranger! Oh, and pronouns, you know, so I can refer to you?" The person asked curtly, staring at Karl.

"My names Karl, and I go by He/him. What are yours?" He replied.

"She/they, thanks for asking Karl!" The girl answered cheerfully, she had split dyed hair like Ranboo's, and a small crown resting on her head. They had a long white skirt that trailed down to her mid-shin and wore a black button up with a corset over it. To top off the look, they had a half white and half black blazer on, accompanied by a pin that looked like the one Ranboo wore. She was basically a gender-bend of her father.

"Now you are awake, I have some people I want you to meet. This is a boarding school, so they are just in the common room down the hall!" They were full of energy compared to Karl, who was still groggy from just awakening.

She hoisted him up using his left hand, and pulled him across the room. They swung open the door and marched down the hall, Karl tailing behind warily.

"Tell me if it gets too much to handle, I can get you out of their as fast as we got here." Aurora whispered. She raised her hand and pushed it forwards, the door swinging open as she did. Karl watched the girl, mouth ajar. They noticed, turning around again. "Telekinesis, I can move things with my mind. I can also-" She was interrupted by a voice from the room, their shoulders fell down as they entered.

"-OH! Rory, who's that behind you?" A voice called from beside them. Aurora turned on their heel to face the voice, "This is Karl, Karl meet Cordelia!" She chirped again, the girl was full of energy at this point of time - Karl didn't understand how she did it.

"You can call me Corie, i'm non-binary by the way, so please use they/them for me." They announced. Cordelia had brown curly hair that went down to their shoulders, they were wearing a yellow sweater with a white collar underneath, they had black skinny jeans with rips in them and a black beanie on their head. 

"I'm Wilbur Soot's descendant!" They boasted, lifting their hand and pointing it at the radio that was across the room. As they turned their hand, the radio started to turn up. "Power of sound, baby!"

"The girl in the corner over there is Eden, she's kinda quiet. Eden! come over here!" Corie shouted, earning a glance and a nod from the pinkette. She had long pink hair in a bun, with a red hoodie and black cycling shorts. The girl was obviously in her pajamas, so Karl was curious to see what she wore in lessons. "Hi. I'm Eden, descendant of Technoblade." She deadpanned, "I'm immortal, so don't bother trying short-ass." Eden had a couple inches on Karl, but he didn't mind. He was use to being the smallest when he hung out with friends so that was no different. "I'm joking, nice to meet ya Karl." She gave a light chuckle and stuck out her hand to Karl, who graciously accepted the hand-shake.

"Who's this?" A voice questioned from behind Eden, who shot up at the noise. "Oh, Oakly! This is Karl- Karl, this is Oakly." The girl spoke quickly, a grin plastered on her face.

"My friends call me Oak, i suppose that can include you." They looked down at Karl. Why was everyone so tall here?!

"Descendant of Eret, I can shape shift... hold on." The boy turned around, pulling his fists inwards and squinting his eyes. 

Oakly turned back around, but he looked completely different. He was an identical image to Karl. He let out a gasp as he looked at himself, Oakly just laughed at him. "What the honk man!" He exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Honk.. that's a new one." Aurora trailed off, "Come on! Lets go down and meet some others, shall we?" 

The group behind her nodded, so they grabbed Karl again and started to pull him across the room. 

He decided he wasn't about to protest around these people, and instead just watched his surroundings as he got pulled across campus. In the courtyard, their was two swings with a couple sitting on one chatting. A bench was dotted off to the side and a beautiful tree was in the middle, it's leaves shading the people that were sat under it. The group kept moving forward so Karl peeled his gaze off the scene and focused on his walking.

As they got closer to the cafeteria, Karl heard a faint voice from the hall. "No- Dad, I know. DAD! Ugh fine, I'll do it after I've eaten. Yep, bye!" They had ginger hair, and matching ears on the top of their head. Karl could tell who it was without having to talk to them, and he was planning on keeping as low as possible so he didn't have to explain his identity to anyone.

The ginger perked up and met his gaze, shuffling over. "RORY! Why are you dragging this poor guy?" They shook their head in disbelief, putting a hand on Karl's shoulder. "Oh! This is K a r l, he is new." She responded quickly, turning to face the other.

"Karl, this is Felix. Say hi Felix!" They said excitedly, fidgeting in their spot as they waited for Felix to introduce themselves.

"Hi, I'm Felix. Descendant of Fundy, have you heard of him?" They paused, looking at Karl. He nodded and they started to talk again, "Well - I have power to control nature, which is pretty neat if you ask me. Where are we going?"

"Cafeteria, come on!" Corie chattered, signalling Felix to follow them. Karl watched as the five walked ahead, soon realizing he was meant to follow. The brunette quickly caught up and started to listen into their conversation. 

He had to get home without them noticing, once he was alone he would go - there would be no damage then, right?

Wrong.


	2. Take a slice

_“Okay Narrator, I’m in this scene - don’t mess it up!” ___

___Shut up, L. You don't get to interfere with this story. ____ _

_____"We'll see about that, my friend! Hurry up and introduce me alreaddyyyy." ____ _ _ _

_______I'm sticking to the script, I don't want to make a rift in the alternate universes unlike you - Lucid. ____ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Yikes, calling me by my full name.. Why are your stories always like the wattpad '130k enemies to lovers slow burn?' Not a good look, Narrator." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________I don't want to question your other universes, Lucid. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"There was this one where me and Beau were like best friends and I was in a heatwave or something like that.. I didn't stick around for the ending of that one." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Lucid. Stay on track, I don't have long to tell this story. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________"There was another, where CORIE WAS A PRESIDENT!!!! That didn't last long, Blair kinda took over." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________How many times do I have to tell you? I need to get on with this story. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________"ONE MORE! There was this one where Beau was a princess and her parents were like hella strict and I was this random guy who was a hit man and had to kill Beau then I fell in love with her then BLAIR made me kill her.. Wild ride man." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________I'm going to start the chapter- ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________"-Blair is one of the nicest people E V E R! Besides the manipulation, but they can't help that. Why are they always the villain? If I was an author, I wouldn't make them a villain.. Take notes, author." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________Shut up, Lucid! I'm trying my best... okay? I don't think I've written Blair as a villain before, I live for them and Corie. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________"YOU ARE SO RIGHT!! Match made in heaven, in my opinion." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________Ah, someone of my kind. I may have to twist the story in their favor! ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________"I can help, if you need. I can just head into the story for a little and give them a push in the right direction?" ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________You dare touch my beloved story. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________HELLO??? I WROTE IT? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________"Did the narrator just show a sense of emotion besides anger? Do I smell some possessive behavior?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________I think they did. Ohhohohoh, this is interesting. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________What is this feeling, Lucid? Why am I feeling it? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________"Emotions pog? No, seriously.. Narrator, you are feeling human emotions. It's kind of weird since you are far from human.." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________I am so human, this is so great. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________"Human, but wont leave this universe that is made for anyone but human. You got attachment issues? Big yikes, Author." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________Oh, would you look at that. Time to start the chapter- ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________________"-There is no concept of time here, that's why Karl can't get here - it's not on the timeline. Smart, if you ask me." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________________Clear off, Lucid. If you really want to stay sit in the void and be quiet while I do this. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________Karl was yet again being dragged off across the hall, his hand being strongly held by the girl in front of him. His surroundings were becoming mesh as the group sped down the corridor. At this point, Karl just let himself get pulled around. His brain hadn't processed much this morning, besides the names of the faces he had met._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________________Think, Karl.. Why are you here? KARL THINK! Come on Karl, you can do this.. Karl. Karl! ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________"..Karl! You with us buddy?" A voice questioned softly, the boy looked up to be met with someone that was around his height, their hair was long and brown with blonde strands at the front. He nodded his head and sat up slightly, he had been slumped in a chair up until that moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________"You are okay, right?" They asked carefully, following a hit in the forearm from Felix._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________"Dude! Don't use your manipulation shit on Karl, come on." She exclaimed, moving her arms wildly to express her statement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________"I- I didn't mean to, I forgot.." She mumbled, toying with her hands shyly. A hand came to her shoulder and pulled them backwards. Corie took the shorter into their arms and pulled them into their chest. "Don't worry," They murmured into the smaller's hair, "It wasn't your fault."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________________"Hey, Author?" ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________________________Yes, Lucid? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________________________"Do they date in this story?" ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________________________Err.. I don't think I planned them too, no? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________________________"You monster- Is it too late to change?" ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________________________________Hang on, Let me see. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________________________________Scratch that, they might have something planned. Don't do what I think you are going to do, Lucid. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________________________________"I will interfere if you don't, I'm just letting you know." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________________Karl was still processing everything, when he spoke to that person he felt so much better. Why did they get scolded by Felix? It didn't make sense._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________________"Hey, why don't you introduce yourself to Karl?" Corie prodded, running their fingers through the shorter's silk hair. They nodded, stepping forwards from Cordelia's grasp._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________________"Hi. My names Blair, I'm descendant of Jschlatt. I have the power of mind manipulation, I- I hate it, to say the least." She looked at the floor as if her life depended on it. Their eyebrows were furrowed and they had a blank expression painted across their face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________________"Nice to meet you, Blair. You have nothing to worry about, no one should judge you for something you can't help." Blair softened at his words, shuffling back to Cordelia. The two were practically inseparable, apart from today - you would never really see them apart. If you had just met the two, you would think the pair were dating._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________________Two more figures approached the group, one was brunette and had small wire framed glasses on her nose, the other tall with blonde hair that wen't down to their mid torso. The blonde had a white surgical mask on, a sloppy smiley face painted on it in black ink / paint. Karl couldn't tell, but he was more fixated to why they were wearing a surgical mask in the middle of campus._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________________"If you are wondering about the mask, I went to a reality and they had an outbreak of a killer disease, they wore them everywhere and I kinda picked it up and decided to wear them myself. Stylish right?" The taller person rambled quickly, their arm securely wrapped around the smaller's frame._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________________"Oh, 2020 - 2021 right? Corn virus? No that's not it.. Corner Virus... nope, not that either?" Karl stared into space trying to rack his memory. Unaware from the collective group of stares he was receiving._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________________"Who the fuck are you?" They stepped forward, the only person keeping them back was the brunette under their arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________________"Huh? Oh shit." The boy gasped, realizing he had just exposed a key secret._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________________"Name, and where do you come from?" The taller demanded, pointing a finger in Karl's face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________________"-Oh, me? I'm Karl- Uhm, descendant of Karl Jacobs?" The brunette said hesitantly, the others collectively glanced at him but most of them shrugged it off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________________Most of them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________________"Karl- Karl Jacobs?" A voice came from behind them all, everyone turned to face the boy who had asked the question._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________________"Uh.. yes?" He replied, his face flushing red from the confrontation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________________"Bull shit. Hes been dead for YEARS!" The boy spat, his eyes narrowed towards Karl._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________________That hit like a truck.. DEAD? Karl wasn't dead, he was right here! How he got here was a mistake, but he was alive. His heart was beating, right?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________________Karl lifted his hand to his chest and felt around, panicking when he didn't find a heart beat straight away. A couple seconds later he felt the familiar beat rise to his finger tips and he sighed in relief._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________________"Well - We don't know if hes dead, but hes been missing for like.. 30 years?" The tall blonde murmured, his face dropping at the memory._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________________Karl didn't know what to do, he couldn't tell them all - they wouldn't believe him! He grabbed his wrist and tried to ground himself, feeling a strange sensation of metal as he gripped the bone. The boy pried his head to face the metal band around his wrist, eyes widening as he realized what it was. _Sapnap's bracelet! _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________________Aurora must have seen as her eyes widened as they made their way towards Karl. "Is- Is that SAPNAP'S BRACELET?!" They gasped, the others eyes opening significantly more than they had before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________________"Yes?" He responded, looking up at the shocked teens. "Wh- Huh? How do you have that?! He gave it to Karl before he disappeared!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________________All the memories came flooding back to Karl, he had stayed in the past for too long - making his time watch freak out and it glitched, sending Karl somewhere completely random. His lack of presence all these years due to him getting thrown into the future, the past never had received Karl back!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________________"I- I suppose I have to tell you everything, huh?" He whispered meekly, the teens around him all responded with nods and agreement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________________"I'm Karl Jacobs. I have the power of Time Travel, that is why I disappeared for 30 years." He sucked in a breath and carried on, "30 Years ago today I was visiting the past to gather information for the Dream SMP. I was stopped before my time ran out then, and I was held against my will there going over time by four minutes. When you go over time, the universe freaks out and you begin to cease to exist." Karl displayed his invisible skin under his watch, they all gasped. "In response, my time watch glitched out and gave me limited time in the present before sending me to somewhere on the timeline, which brings me here. Due to the lack of skin around my watch, it has short circuited and doesn't work. I have limited time here before I cease more, and- and I don't know what to do.." Karl sniffled, trying to hold himself together in front of all the children._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________________"I was given things that meant most to some of my friends for when I time travel, in case I forget who I am and my purpose. I suppose I could give you lot them, as you are their children and all?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________________"Hey, amnesia gang!" Aurora exclaimed, using their hands to make jazz hands. Karl chuckled and pulled a bag out from behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________________First thing brought out was a red tie from Schlatt, he gently removed it from the bag and brought it up to Blair. They smiled softly at the tie, quickly putting it round her collar. It fit with her outfit perfectly, and their blouse was a great contrast to the tie._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________________The next thing was Wilbur's signature beanie, it had a wale stitched into it and was a burgundy shade. Cordelia gratefully took the beanie, taking off their old one to put on the new one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________________Karl pulled out the next item, it was Technoblade's golden locket. He had never looked at what was inside it, but he knew it was important to the pinkette. Karl held out the locket to Eden, who hesitantly took it from the boy's clutch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________________________________________The following items were as followed,  
Tommy's favorite bandanna,  
Fundy's Jacket he always wore,  
Eret's blacked out sunglasses,  
George's silver ring._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________________Next, Karl reached for his jacket and unpinned a badge that Ranboo would always wear. It was like Aurora's, but it had been engraved with "∷ᒷᒲᒷᒲʖᒷ∷ ᒲᒷ", and it was bigger than the girls badge. Karl wrapped the pin in his palm and ushered it towards the descendant, who excepted it gratefully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________________Karl peeled off the glove on his hand and thinned it out nicely, standing to pass it to the taller blonde. "Is this why my Dad only wears one glove? I found it weird at first, but he would never answer my questions." They slipped it on quickly, turning over their hand to take it all in. "My names Lucid by the way, this is my girlfriend Beau." The brunette gave a flustered wave, hiding behind Lucid while turning the ring on her finger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________________________________________"HELL YEAH! ITS ME~" ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________________________________________WOOOO! You aren't gonna kill me for how long it took for you to get introduced anymore pog! ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________________________________________You both irritate me greatly, and I haven't even got emotions. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________________________"Sho- Should we tell Hudson?" Aurora asked, the rest of the group turned to a still and were all practically the colour of paper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________________________"Tell me what?" A voice called from behind the group, distant but still there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________________________Karl could sense something was wrong with the group, and he realized too once the voice came into view._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHARACTERS UNLOCKED!
> 
> Lucid, (L) -  
> Descendant of Dream  
> Power of Reality Shifting  
> They/Them
> 
> Blair -  
> Descendant of J-Schlatt  
> Power of mind manipulation / Control  
> They/She
> 
> Beau -  
> Descendant of Georgenotfound  
> Power of X-Ray vision  
> She/her
> 
> Dylan -  
> Descendant of Tommyinnit  
> Power of mind reading  
> He/him
> 
> I CAME OUT TO MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS FOR LIKING WOMEN AND MEN!! I'M NOT LABELING MYSELF AT THE MOMENT, BUT I'M LEANING TOWARDS QUEER? Yeah, see you next chapter. - Author.

**Author's Note:**

> New characters unlocked!
> 
> Aurora (Rory) -   
> Descendant of Ranboo  
> Power of telekinesis and [REDACTED]  
> Pronouns: She/they
> 
> Cordelia (Corie) -   
> Descendant of Wilbur Soot  
> Power of sound  
> Pronouns: They/them
> 
> Oakly (Oak) -  
> Descendant of Eret  
> Power of shape shifting  
> Pronouns: He/They
> 
> Eden -  
> Descendant of Technoblade  
> Power of immortality  
> Pronouns: She/Her
> 
> Felix -  
> Descendant of Fundy  
> Power of Nature  
> Pronouns: She/her


End file.
